


Season 3 Ian Meets Season 5 Mickey (Well, Kinda)

by babykpats



Series: Short Shorts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Season 5 Mickey is the Mickey Season 3 Ian has been dreaming of."</p><p>I saw this somewhere on the internet (probably a comment on the Shameless Instagram) so I thought I'd write a short story of the two of them meeting.</p><p>I don't own this statement. If you own it though, let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 3 Ian Meets Season 5 Mickey (Well, Kinda)

Ian was scared.

It does look like his house but it also doesn’t.

Things were different.

When he heard unfamiliar voices, he froze. Ian quickly crouched down behind a random box and peeked while remaining unseen.

It was Fiona. Thank god. Ian was about to reveal himself but froze when he saw Debbie.

Except that it couldn’t be Debbie.

Could it?

Debbie looked older and more filled out and more… womanly.

“How is he?” Fiona asked.

“Still the same.” Debbie sighed as they made their way downstairs.

Ian crept into Debbie’s room and spotted a cellphone. He quickly opened the phone and almost dropped it in shock when he saw the date.

20-fucking-15.

He went to bed one night and woke up two years into the fucking future. What the fuck?!

After making sure the coast was clear, he stepped out of Debbie’s room and out of habit, walked back into his own.

For the second time this night, he froze.

He saw himself on his bed except, it didn’t look like him. This Ian was thinner, with longer hair and he looked sickly.

Suddenly, it hit Ian. His limp body, the look of hopelessness and his sisters’ hushed and worried conversations.

He was just like Monica.

But before Ian could dwell on it any longer, he heard footsteps.

Ian jumped up into Lip’s old bed on the bunk and stayed hidden but at the same time stuck his head out a little to see what was happening.

Mickey walked into the room.

Ian’s heart stopped.

Mickey looked amazing.

But what was he doing here?

The future Ian turned in his bed to look at Mickey.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Mickey whispered.

Ian was expecting Mickey to kick his future self or punch him or even just scream at him but his jaw dropped when he saw what Mickey did.

Mickey climbed into bed with the future Ian and held his face as he kissed the top of his head.

Ian laid back down on Lip’s bed and thought of what just happened to him yesterday.

How Mickey beat the shit out of him in the clearing between the abandoned buildings. He had no idea how the hell Mickey goes from that to cuddling with Ian in bed but he couldn’t wait to find out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone for a long ass time. I know but I recently just entered the world of employment and that crap is hard to get used to.
> 
> Also, I got tired of what I was writing. So every other story before this one is officially put on hold. I will finish them but not anytime soon.
> 
> I'll be posting more soon though!
> 
> Glad to be back! :)


End file.
